ωιитєя
by Impeccably Bizarre
Summary: When a blizzard attacks a she-cat's peaceful home, she is swept onto a path that she never would have thought she would take. She discovers a strange group of cats with beliefs unlike any she has encountered before and customs indifferent to hers. She is turned into a different cat as she experiences love, loss, and friendship. *crappy summary is crappy* Rated T for future blood


**-I do NOT own Warriors (that would be awesome, though)-**

_**Chapter One**_

It certainly wasn't a day to be out. A cat would have to be crazy to have ventured out of their dwellings on such an occasion. It was leaf bare in the first place, meaning that soft kittypets kept their pelts warm inside twoleg nests. The only cats out and about were those that needed food provisions and had to hunt for themselves. In this weather, however, no cat should have left their nest. It was snowing. Not just snowing, though, it was freezing cold. The snow wasn't the soft and fluffy kind that kits played in, it was more like sharp shards of ice raining down from the sky. The winds whistled through the crisp winter air and sent the snow flailing through the air until you couldn't be sure that it was falling straight down from the sky. Overall, it was a horrid day, but one particularly stubborn she-cat had gotten herself stuck in a predicament that she had rather not gotten herself into.

"Hello?"

The cry was sharp and pierced the cold air like a claw scratch. A she-cat was barely visible through the blizzard. Her jaws were parted and in desperate search of a scent.

"Anyone? Hello?" the yowl echoed across the barren landscape. "Help! Please, help me!"

There was no response.

Wind swirled and howled, covering the pitiful wails of the she-cat who stumbled across the snowy ground. Snow fell from the sky, obscuring the moon and dotting the air. The flakes were harsh and stung the she-cat's flanks like tiny fangs. She plowed onward through the white wilderness as she fought back howls of frustration and pain.

"Please? Somebody, anybody, I'm lost!" she yowled.

Silence.

Blinking away the stinging snowflakes, she growled. "Oh, come on…"

She wasn't really sure where she was. All she knew was had been roaming the hills near her forest home before the blizzard had struck, in search of prey. There was nowhere to shelter or hide from the storm in the barren hilltops so she had no option but to wander aimlessly and hopefully bump into a hollow where she could shelter for the night. The problem was that most scents had been wiped away by the snow or masked by the frosty chill. And anyway, she didn't come to the hills very often, therefore having no sense of knowing the landscape, much less when it was obscured by the snowy blankness that covered it today.

The worst part was possibly the silence; the fact that nobody was there to save her. The isolation bit and stung her like the wind did and it clawed at her heart. She had been alone practically for her entire life but it was never like this. No, never as overbearing as this was. The loneliness hurt more than anything the she-cat had experienced before. _Please let it all be over,_ she thought. _Please let this be some twisted dream._

"I need help," she muttered to herself. "I really need help." _Pointing out the obvious isn't going to do you any good,_ she thought with an irritable huff. _You need shelter. But where? There is virtually nowhere._

There was nowhere. No place for shelter. No place to hide from the icy cold. The she-cat thought this as the frost overcame her and she had to stop. She tried to force herself to press on and continue her fruitless search, but her paws were as heavy as stones. They dragged her down. Her vision was clouded with the blank, plain snow that was swirling around her and slowly consuming her.

"Help…" she muttered, but no one was there to hear her.

That was when the darkness seeped into her vision and sent the she-cat into a world far away from the hellish blizzard she had gotten herself stuck in.

**~0~**

**Hello! Thanks to those who have actually read this far :3 Sorry the prologue was so short. I promise she hasn't died… No, really. Plus, I will introduce this character next chapter, meaning you'll at least get her name ;) Anyway, idk when I'm going to update this since It's winter break where I live and therefore I'll be busy eating a lot and wasting time… A review/follow/favorite would be appreciated! Let me know how you like it so far :)**

**Thx,**  
><strong>HiD<strong>


End file.
